


Victor Nikiforov throughout the years

by bracari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, from 17 to 28. Figure Skater. Gay Icon. Major idol.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/gifts).



> For Yuri!!! On Ice White Day Exchange 2017
> 
> The prompt was "The rise of Viktor Nikiforov as queer icon, age 17 to 27. Feat. persistent rumours of ex-boyfriends, the MLM fans who flock to Viktor instead because there are apparently no JJ Boys, and countless people around the world who were not into figure skating before but got into figure skating through Viktor's work modelling for Chanel and Burberry and Dior and so on. Social media format optional, but appreciated."

 

 

Age 15, first editorial

 

 

 

 

Age 18, coming out

 

 

Age 23, first GPF win

 

 

Age 26, before Yuuri

 

Age 28, reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my artblog at bracari-iris.tumblr.com
> 
> Post for this art: http://bracari-iris.tumblr.com/post/158413709115/victor-nikiforov-from-15-to-28-figure-skater


End file.
